Naruto's justice
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is betrayed and sealed by the elemental nations. He is raised by a cult a few million years later. Watch as he handles the DC universe!


**A/N: Yo! Welcome back to my stories! Sorry for the long wait between them! I hope that you all enjoy this one!**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Warnings: Darker Naruto verse, strong Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the DC Universe; I do own any characters or attacks that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto scowled as he looked at the people who had betrayed him after he had absorbed the new Jubi in order to stop Madara.

The reason he was betrayed was because he was considered as a flight risk to peace.

Naruto had managed to take a lot of people down with him, including most Konoha ninja; Yamato was the last as Naruto was taken down with him in a sealing jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A million years in the future and Naruto was finally awakened.

Naruto looked around and saw that the people in red robes must have freed him.

The people were currently fighting costumed people.

Naruto looked up and saw that there was a female hostage in a tight black body suit.

He looked at her with sage eyes and saw that she was being drained of her energy every second that she was stuck there.

Naruto growled before he threw a kunai at the top of the rope that was just above her head and dropped her.

She nearly was dropped into a vat before Naruto got to her.

He had used his speed infused with Youki in order to get to her.

Naruto then flashed to one of the spots that he knew about and hid in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day ago, Zatanna was just sitting with her friends before she was captured by some weird people in red robes.

Zatanna woke up a day later and realized that her magic was being drained.

She could see that the league had come for her, but they weren't going to get there fast enough for her to be saved.

She realized that there was a sudden increase in the rate that her magic was being pulled and started struggling before she had to stop in order to make sure that the magic she had would not be drained too fast for comfort.

Zatanna watched in fear as a silver haired man with blue eyes looked up coldly.

She was sure that she was done for when he threw the weird knife at her, so she was surprised when she felt herself drop and then she felt someone catch her.

She looked up to see that it was the same man from before.

That was the last that she saw before she saw a silver flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked around and saw that the preservation seals that he had on the area around him had gained in power thanks to his Youki.

Naruto chuckled before he laid Zatanna down on the bed.

He then walked over to a capsule that had a woman in it.

There were four others like it in the area.

Naruto undid the first and it was revealed to be someone that was thought dead by the old nations: Yugito.

Naruto had found her whenever he was on one of his single missions and walked around and saw that she was being attacked.

Naruto displaced one of his shadow clones and used it to save Yugito. He saw that the injuries wouldn't be survivable with the state that she was already in and kept her there until he could treat her.

A year later, he used his Youki to heal her after he had absorbed the Jubi into himself.

Mabui was another sad story. She was injured against Naruto, however, Naruto had saved her as she didn't want to fight him and it showed in her fighting ability.

Karui and Samui had been trapped in a jug until he had saved the girls.

Mei was the last strange one.

She had been a Kage, but she had voted against killing or defusing Naruto, so she was ousted by her people and almost executed.

Naruto had saved her at the last minute and spirited her away.

Shizuka, Isaribi, Amaru, and Shion were held in storage seals that he undid.

Naruto scowled, feeling sorry for the fact that the girls were forced into the storage seals in order to survive.

The only good thing was that he had made all of them into hanyous that were almost as powerful as the four tails (unsealed).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zatanna woke up a few days later and saw several very beautiful women around her.

She groggily got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" Zatanna asked.

"You're in my house." A voice responded.

Naruto appeared at the corner of her eyes, and she took the moments to look at him.

Zatanna liked.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he saw how Zatanna was checking him out.

"Is that how people show interest these days?" Naruto asked.

Zatanna jumped at his voice and blushed at how obvious she was being.

She started stuttering and watched as Naruto chuckled.

He was going to be amused playing with her.

**Done! I know this is short, but I think that this is a good start to the story.**

**Merry Christmas and please read and review!**


End file.
